The New Girl
by SuperWhoLockRules
Summary: Jess Winters joins our favorite Winchester brothers and bring up some of Sam's old memories for obvious reasons. Dean finds himself wanting to protect her and can't figure ou why he is always so worried about her.
1. Chapter 1

**My first real fanfic so please no hate just suggestions! ;)**

**I do not own Supernatural in any way**

If i had to use one word to describe my life, it would be 'complicated.'

Today my mom called out, "Natasha, I think you need to get out of the house. Why don't you go to that little shack in the woods?" then she left. I sighed and gathered up my guitar and my computer (she never said I couldn't) and, taking her advice, headed to my little hideaway cabin in the dense trees surrounding the house.

When my mom and dad had first divorced, my mom had taken full custody of me and my little kid brother,Keith, and moved out here. There were no neighbors but it was only 15 minutes away from Keith's school, and 30 from my mom's work.

When we were settled in, I had gone walking behind the house and found the shack. I had used every kind of bug spray imaginable to make it habitable, saved pieces of carpet and put them down as a big floor mat and found some old stuff that the previous owners had left, including six extension cords, an original box t.v. with knobs to change the channels, even though I kept it on BBC, and antennae on top, a teeny microwave, and a mini-fridge. I even had a little orchid that i took care of.

I plugged in my computer and checked my Tumblr messages. There was one. I read it out loud to myself.

"Hey there! I was wondering if you could write me a Sherlock fanfiction? Reader insert with Sherlock Holmes please! :D" I grinned. People asked me to write for them all the time and I didn't mind at all. I was good at it and it calmed me down when I was angry or depressed.

I replied "Of course! Anything for any written thing to whoever requests it! I'll get right on it and post it on my blog so keep an eye out!" I liked to sound professional when I

responded, it made me feel important, like a manager helping a client. I started my process, grabbing a pad of paper and pencil that I kept out there just in case. In big letters I, scrawled at the top "OBLIGATORY FIC" then settled with my guitar to clear my mind.

I clamped the capo on the third fret and started with a "c" chord, continuing with the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer. When I was finished, not a single remote idea came through my head. Bad luck. Whenever that happened, I couldn't help but remember when my mother was a terrible drunk. She would lock poor Keith in the closet so he couldn't see anything, and hit me with a fire stoker. She had stopped for the most part, except for every once in a long while. Now she just refused to let me out of the house without permission. She wouldn't even let me go to college like I wanted to. I was 19 and couldn't leave the house without permission. For the most part, I stayed in my little house. It was surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't that i didn't want to, it was that she threatened hit me again if i packed my bags. Every night I prayed for a way out, even though I was atheist knew that prince charming wouldn't fall from the sky, but it was nice to have hope.

Just then, i felt tears on my cheeks and moved to another song. I had just learned it and all my friends loved it so i decided to practice.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses!" Suddenly, a loud bang against the wall distracted me. Nothing had fallen, or been knocked over, so continued. "Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." I stopped again. this time i heard footsteps. I whipped around quickly and found a dirty, scratched up, barefoot little girl. "Ohmigod," I sighed. "Are you alright? Do you need me to call someone for you? What's your name?" She just looked at me.

"That song." she croaked. She sounded like she hadn't drunk water, or anything, in over a week. then her eyes turned angry. "That song!" she screamed. "I died young! No one dressed me in satin! no one made a bed of flowers for me!" Then she screeched in a way that was only possible for a little girl and moved toward me. only not moving. Not really. More like, skipping, the way a movie does when the disc is scratched up. She wasn't human. I could tell but then, what was she? Just before she reached me, two things happened. First, i threw up my hands to protect myself, although i couldn't tear my eyes away. Second. an iron rod flew out of no where, cutting the girl in half before she disappeared in a few tendrils of dust. When i looked up at the person who had saved me and found an extremely attractive man, just a few years older than me. He looked down at my shell shocked expression and smirked the most smart ass smirk i had ever seen in my life, and reached a hand down to help me u


	2. Chapter 2

Without really thinking, I took his hand and he helped me up. Just then, a giant of a man walked in, closer to my age, a few years younger than the one who helped me up. The tall one looked around.

"Is it gone?" Then he saw me and a puzzled expression passed over his face and he shifted his weight. "Uh, sorry." He glanced over. "Hey Dean could I talk to you for a second?" Dean looked at me and winked.

" Just a second, sweetheart." He spoke in a slightly gravelly, kind of badass voice and strolled over to the other one. I really didn't care what they were talking about just as long as i could reach my phone. It didn't matter who they were or even what their intentions were just as long as I could reach my phone before they could come near me again. As I silently picked it up, I caught some of what they were saying. "Angela…..uninhabited…..bones…..couldn't find body….." That was it! Why would two guys, probably boyfriends, need a body? Or bones? Who was this Angela girl? Why did they need an uninhabited shed? Never mind I didn't even _want_ to know, but I was calling the cops. I picked up the phone and started dialing and the taller one saw.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" he exclaimed and grabbed my arm. I flinched away but stopped dialing He looked back at Dean, then back at me. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but that girl was a ghost, and if we hadn't shown up you would probably be dead." I kind of looked at him for a second, then what he said sunk in and I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah okay. Ghosts. Riiiiiiight!" I laughed a bit more, thinking they were crazy. Then I looked at their faces. They almost seemed offended that I was laughing so I stopped. "Yeah alright giganto, what's your name?" I asked the closer one. He rolled his eyes.

"My name is Sam." I nodded.

"M'kay ,Sam, Dean," I said, looking at each of them in turn. "I'm gonna level with you okay? You….. are both crazy and really need help. I'm going to call the cops. And i'm not going to tell them that you tried to stop me from calling them but I am going to tell them that you are- that you trespassed on private property! What the hell is wrong with you?" Just then, Dean stepped forward.

"Listen sweetheart. You saw that girl. And Sammy's right, if we hadn't shown up you would be a sack of bones and a puddle of blood on the floor. Besides, did you hear her scream? Could anyone have imagined that kind of scream? Why did she disappear when the iron passed through her? How-"

"Yeah okay! Just shut up a second!" Sadly, he was making a lot of sense. I had even found a little girls toys in the old place, dirty and torn, before it disappeared the same day, and I hadn't even touched it! It had just kind of disappeared. It _might_ have been a ghost's toy, I guess.

"Alright," I said turning around. "How do we kill it?" They both looked slightly taken aback.

"Uh, we?" Dean said, gesturing with his hands and raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, imitating him.

"No." Sam said. "It's too dangerous, you get hurt." I just rolled my eyes. I risked getting hurt everyday just by being in my house with my mom. I wasn't about to let some ghost with no manners ruin my sanctuary. This shed, no matter how dingy it was, was my escape from life. I had a padlock on the outside for when I was gone and a latch on the inside for when I was there. In fact, how had they even gotten in? I glanced at the door and found that the door was unlatched and open.

"Did- did I leave that open? Is that how you got in?" I demanded, pointing.

Dean looked at the door with slightly raised eyebrows. "Yeah. Why?" I was a bit taken aback. Were these guys for real?

"Um, yeah actually. I must have forgotten to lock it so that weirdos like _you _can't get in!" I smoothed my hair back and sighed. I decided that if I wanted to help rid the old place of a 'spirit' I should be nice. I didn't even know why i wanted to help them, I just felt like I should, almost like someone was goading me into it. "Right, well, I still want to help so what should I do?" Dean gave a look at Sam like he was asking him for help.

"Um, what's your name?" Sam asked gingerly. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Jess." Sam stood a little straighter and gulped, his eyes melted a bit. I noticed and glanced at the door to gauge exactly how far away it was in case I needed to run. Dean, on the other hand gave Sam a sorry look before he relaxed again.

"Alright, Jess. We need you to go back home-"

"Woah, hey! I said I was gonna help and I meant it!" I interrupted as Dean gave the other man and approving look.

"Wait, shush shush!" Sam hushed, holding a finger to his lips. "You didn't let me finish. We need you to go, get salt, and come back." I raised an eyebrow.

"Salt?" Sam nodded fervently while Dean look back and forth between us, opening and closing his mouth like he was going to say something but changed his mind.

"As much as you can carry." Sam confirmed with a nod.

"Are you screwing with me?"

"No." That time it was Dean. I nodded slowly. Okay. I could get salt and come back but I didn't understand why they needed it. Well, if I got back and they were gone, no harm.

"Okay. I'll be right back, I guess." I turned and walked out the door and turned down the trail.

"And hurry!" I assumed it was Dean, he seemed a little impatient. I broke into a run anyway. I had been on the track team throughout middle and high school so I was a good runner.

I made it to the house and snatched a Fresh and Easy bag from the laundry room and stuffed a few bags of salt in. Why the hell did I have so much salt? It didn't matter, I had to get back to the shack so I started running again. I was just down the path and Dean's voice pierced the woods.

"Jess! We could use that salt right about now!" I sprinted the rest of the way and burst through the door. The girl was in the corner again, hissing and glaring daggers at us. I gave both Sam and Dean a bag of salt and took one myself. I didn't know what i was supposed to do with it but I figured it was the smart thing to do. Sam stepped forward and tried to speak with her.

"Hey, we know you're angry, but maybe if you tell us we could do something about it?" he offered. The girl's eyes darted between the three of us and I wondered for the hundredth time _why _I was helping these strangers. The little girl's voice interrupted my thoughts and made my heart beat faster with fright.

She pointed a bony finger at me and said, "I want her to die. She was singing that bad song. It hurt my feelings and I want her to die." Sam had sorrow and panic in his eyes.

"Well maybe we can talk-"

"No!" she screamed and pushed Sam away, sending him flying through the air into the wall. I didn't have time to make sure that the wall was alright however, because the next thing i knew she was screaming again and hurtling straight toward me.


End file.
